ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zhayolm Remnants II
Category:Salvage is an alternate enemy setup in Zhayolm Remnants. It still takes place in Zhayolm Remnants, but the monsters and progression are different. Requirements *Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire complete *1-18 people (all must possess Remnants Permits) *Level 96+ Restrictions *Encumberment, Omerta, Obliviscence, Debilitation, and Impairment inflicted upon entry. Note The following maps are placeholders. They show the level 75 salvage zone. The map itself is the same but the mobs are different. First Floor The Runic Lamp past the first door will contain 10 pathos unlocks. These unlocks are chosen by player individually by targeting the Lamp and selecting which unlocks they want. The unlocks are in set numbers. The Lamp Unlocks: *Weapon x2 *Magic *Ability *Subjob *Additional Magic OR Ability OR Subjob (equal chance of each) *Any combination of 2: **HP, MP, Body, Ranged/Ammo, OR Weapon (3rd weapon from this slot is rare) *Any combination of 2: **Head/Neck, Hands, Earring/Ring, [Back/Waist, Leg/Feet, STR, DEX, VIT, AGI, INT, MND, or CHR Each "wing" on the first floor has one kind of mob in the rooms plus 2 Mamool Ja in the hallways; they will unlock the same slots all the way through. SE&SW Wings *Toad (Toads) x4-5 per room: CHR, DEX, Back/Waist NE&NW Wings *Crawler (Crawlers) x4-5 per room: VIT, STR, Rings/Earrings All Wings *Mamool Ja Strapper (BST) x1: HP, Abilities, Weapon *Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) x1: HP, AGI, Subjob *Poroggo Comotesse (Poroggo) x1: Only pops after clearing all mobs from a wing. Drops Bloodshed Plans. Second Floor The room in which you start is determined by the teleporter you took up from the first floor. Like the first floor, each wing has a certain type of mob and will be the opposite of the same wing on floor 1. You may not access any other wings than the one you start in. Warp pad is in center area connected to all wings. SE&SW Rooms * Crawler (Crawlers) x9 per room: VIT, STR, Rings/Earrings NE&NW Rooms * Toad (Toads) x9 per room: CHR, DEX, Back/Waist All Rooms * Mamool Ja Bounder (THF) x1: AGI, HP, Sub Job * Mamool Ja Mimicker (BLU) x1: Weapon, Abilities, MP * Archaic Gear x1: Only pops after completely clearing starting room BEFORE open door to center area. Drops Umbrage Plans. Third Floor *'East/North Path' **First Room, 4x Diremite : STR, AGI, DEX **Second Room, 1x Archaic Rampart : Call Reinforments of Diremites or Archaic Gears. Archaic Gears Drop Bloodshed Plans with a chance to also drop Umbrage plans. Only 1 Gears mob will be called on this floor. **Third Room, 4x Diremite : STR, AGI, DEX **Fourth Large Room, Mix of Mamool Types (20 total) : *** Mamool Ja Sophist (BLM) : Magic, INT, MP *** Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) : Sub Job, AGI, HP *** Poroggo Comotesse (Poroggo) x1: Pops after in fourth room after opening door to north warp pad (this seals door to south warp pad). Drops Bloodshed Plans with a chance to also drop Umbrage plans. *'West/South Path' **First Room, 4x Pugil : INT, MND, CHR **Second Room, 1x Archaic Rampart : Call Reinforments of Pugils or Archaic Gears. Archaic Gears Drop Bloodshed Plans with a chance to also drop Umbrage plans. Only 1 Gears mob will be called on this floor. **Third Room, 4x Pugil : INT, MND, CHR **Fourth Large Room, Mix of Mamool Types (20 total) : *** Mamool Ja Sophist (BLM) : Magic, INT, MP *** Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) : Sub Job, AGI, HP *** Archaic Gear x1: Pops after in fourth room after opening door to south warp pad (this seals door to north warp pad). Drops Umbrage Plans with a chance to also drop Bloodshed plans. Fourth Floor Where you enter this floor depends on where you Warped from floor 3. The north and south sections of this floor are not connected. North Area * Northern Room ** Pugil x9 : INT, MND, CHR ** Archaic Gear x9 : Spawned if all Pugils are defeated. Each drops 1-2 Alexandrite with small chance of Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). * Western Rooms ** Mamool Ja Savant x5 (1 in first room & 4 in second) : Magic, INT, MP ** Mamool Ja Bounder x5 (1 in first room & 4 in second) : AGI, HP, Sub Job South Area * Southern Room ** Diremite x9 : STR, AGI, DEX ** Archaic Gear x9 : Spawned if all Diremites are defeated. Each drops 1-2 Alexandrite with small chance of Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). * Eastern Rooms ** Mamool Ja Savant x5 (1 in first room & 4 in second) : Magic, INT, MP ** Mamool Ja Bounder x5 (1 in first room & 4 in second) : AGI, HP, Sub Job Fifth Floor Again the choice you made on Floor 3 dictates which side of this level you are on. They are not connected. North Area * First room: ** Archaic Gear x4 : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body ** Archaic Chariot x1 : No Unlocks * South Dead End Room: **Archaic Rampart x1 : Calls Reinforcements : *** Archaic Gear : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body *** Archaic Gears : Abilities, Range/Ammo, Back/Waist/ Rings/Earrings *** Mamool Ja Antiquary (WHM) : Drops Umbrage Plans. Will use Benediction. * Second Room: ** Archaic Gear x4 : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body ** Archaic Chariot x1 : No Unlocks * Large Room: ** Archaic Chariot x1 : No Unlocks ** Battleclad Chariot x1 : Pops if all 3 Archaic Chariots on the path are killed. Drops Bloodshed Plans with a chance to also drop Umbrage Plans. Mob will use Discoid. South Area * First room: ** Archaic Gear x4 : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body ** Archaic Chariot x1 : No Unlocks * North Dead End Room: **Archaic Rampart x1 : Calls Reinforcements : *** Archaic Gear : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body *** Archaic Gears : Abilities, Range/Ammo, Rings/Earrings, Back/Waist *** Mamool Ja Backstabber (THF) : Drops Bloodshed Plans. Will use Perfect Dodge. * Second Room: ** Archaic Gear x4 : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body ** Archaic Chariot x1 : No Unlocks * Large Room: ** Archaic Chariot x1 : No Unlocks ** Battleclad Chariot x1 : Pops if all 3 Archaic Chariots on the path are killed. Drops Bloodshed Plans with a chance to also drop Umbrage Plans. Mob will use Discoid. Sixth Floor * Side Rooms: ** Acrolith x2 : No unlocks, but small chance to drop Cotton Purse (Alexandrite). * Main Room: ** Archaic Gear x9 : Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Hands, Body ** Archaic Gears x4 : Abilities, Range/Ammo, Rings/Earrings, Back/Waist ** Archaic Rampart x2 on South Wall : Calls Reinforcements : Will not use more than 5 times. *** Archaic Gears : Drops 1-2 Alexandrite ** Archaic Rampart x1 on North Wall : Call Reinforcements : Will only use if this is only Mob left in room. *** Hydra x1 : **** This mob uses all the normal Hydra TP moves including immunity Bulwarks and Nerve Gas at low HP. It can use Nerve Gas even if being tanked from the rear. **** Will drop 1-2 Piece of level 45 upgrade gear with a small chance to drop a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). **** Ate's Gauntlets, Genta Kabuto, Genta Gote, Idi's Jerkin, Idi's Trousers, Namru's Crackows, Neit's Cuffs Seventh Floor Which boss you fight depends on whether you popped the Hydra on Floor 6. If you did not, you fight the Hydra here. If you did, you fight Enraged Alfard here. When you enter the main room a Rampart will spawn whichever boss you have earned and then vanish. * Hydra x1 : ** This mob uses all the normal Hydra TP moves including immunity Bulwarks and Nerve Gas at low HP. It can use Nerve Gas even if being tanked from the rear. ** Will drop 1-2 Piece of level 45 upgrade gear with a small chance to drop a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). ** Ate's Gauntlets, Genta Kabuto, Genta Gote, Idi's Jerkin, Idi's Trousers, Namru's Crackows, Neit's Cuffs OR * Enraged Alfard x1 : ** This mob uses all the normal Hydra TP moves including immunity Bulwarks and Nerve Gas at low HP. It can use Nerve Gas even if being tanked from the rear. ** This version is much tougher than the regular Hydra both in defense and offense. ** Drops 1-2 Piece of level 45 upgrade gear AND a Linen Purse (Alexandrite). ** Ate's Gauntlets, Ate's Mask, Ate's Flanchard, Genta Kabuto, Idi's Jerkin, Idi's Trousers, Idi's Ledelsens Namru's Crackows, Namru's Jubbah, Neit's Cuffs Once the boss is defeated you may exit via the warp pad in the side room. If you defeat the Enraged Alfard you get a new title. No title is awarded for defeating the normal Hydra. Area Drop Theme *Bloodshed Plans: **Poroggo Cometesse F1, F3east **Archaic Gear F3west (low%) **Archaic Gears F3both **Mamool Ja Backstabber F5south **Battleclad Chariot F5both *Umbrage Plans: **Archaic Gear F2 **Poroggo Cometesse F3east (low%) **Archaic Gear F3west **Archaic Gears F3both (low%) **Mamool Ja Antiquary F5north **Battleclad Chariot F5both (low%) *Level 45 Drops from Hydra and Enraged Alfard ** Ate's Gauntlets, Ate's Mask, Ate's Flanchard, Genta Kabuto, Genta Gote, Idi's Jerkin, Idi's Trousers, Idi's Ledelsens Namru's Crackows, Namru's Jubbah, Neit's Cuffs ---- Guide: Monk Solo This guide is intended to provide a quick path to obtaining guaranteed 50-100 Alexandrite. Does not include any plan farming or optional gear farming. ILVL 115 Mnk/Dnc is the intended job but any job that can bypass the Hydras physical immunity TP move can probably manage just as well. --Leauce (talk) 15:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) FLOOR 1: (Unlocks: CHR, DEX, VIT, STR, AGI, HP, Back/Waist, Rings/Earrings) ---- *Obtain unlocks from lamp. *Head to SE section and kill Toads to unlock CHR, DEX, Back/Waist. *Head to NE section and kill Crawlers to unlock VIT, STR, Rings/Earrings. *Head to NE port and kill Mamool Ja Zenist along the path to unlock AGI, HP. *Take the NE port to floor 2. FLOOR 2: (Unlocks: AGI) ---- *Kill Mamool Ja Bounder to unlock AGI, if not done on previous floor. *Skip all other mobs and head to the center of the map to port to floor 3. FLOOR 3: (Unlocks: INT, MND, CHR) ---- *Head West and kill Pugils to unlock INT, MND, CHR. *Take the South port to floor 4. FLOOR 4: ---- *Head West and port up to floor 5. FLOOR 5: ---- *Head to the center room of the map and port to floor 6. FLOOR 6: (Unlocks: Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Body, Hands, Range/Ammo, Job Abilities) ---- *Avoid the Archaic Rampart on the North wall. *Kill Archaic Gear(s) to unlock Head/Neck, Legs/Feet, Body, Hands. *Kill Archaic Gears to unlock Range/Ammo, Back/Waist, Rings/Earrings, Job Abilities. *Clear room of remaining Archaic Gear, Archaic Gears, and Archaic Ramparts except for North rampart. *Unlock South door before engaging Archaic Rampart. *Engage Archaic Rampart and force it to spawn Hydra. *Choose to either fight or skip Hydra and zone to final floor. **Hydra has a small chance to drop linen purse. **Defeating this Hydra weakens the Enraged Alfard on the Floor 7. ? (Needs confirming). FLOOR 7: ---- *Defeat Enraged Alfard for a guaranteed linen purse drop. ENRAGED ALFARD: ---- *Uses all standard Hydra TP moves, including immunity Bulwarks and Nerve Gas. *Uses TP Move Pyric Bulwark: Physical Dmg immunity. **Recommended to use Formless Strikes to bypass this ability. *Uses TP move Nerve Gas: AoE Curse, 20HP/tick poison. **Recommended to bring antidotes and holy waters to counter this ability. ----